Monarchy: The Kiriakis Empire
by possum
Summary: Philip is the head of the largest organized crime family in Salem. Second to it is the Dimera's. Salem is turned into a Godfather like setting. Who's in what family? And Who can be trusted? Mason, Phan, Shelle, Broe and Lumi
1. Philip Kiriakis

Monarchy

  
  


Philip sat in a chair his white shirt on, but forgotten. He was too preoccupied to be bothered to button it. He took a puff on the Cuban in his left hand. When his father passed away last night, the Kiriakis Empire became his. With Bo being on the straight and narrow, being a cop and all, Philip was left to run his father's mob empire.

  


It now fell to the arduous task of figuring out who could be trusted. If Philip had learned anything, it was that you could trust no one. Victor's own son had almost been his downfall. Bo was ready to bring Victor down, but when his wife's life was threatened, it was Victor that Bo turned too. Bo dropped the case in exchange for a hit to be put out on Larry Welch. The law couldn't touch Larry, and he was slowly driving Hope insane. Bo finally put his ethic's aside and turned to the dark side of his family.

  


Philip blew smoke rings and peered into the haze, as if the solution to his problem would suddenly appear in the white smoke.

Philip knew that Shawn was not to be trusted. He was his father's son in every way. It would have been nice to have an insider in the Salem P.D., but it turns out that Shawn's ethic's are as strong as his father's. Funny, considering that his wife has ties to the second largest organized crime family in Salem. 

The Dimera's. Belle's father was connected to the Dimera's and in turn that connected her as well. And since her brother was the second in charge, that put her right in the middle of things. But Shawn swears his wife has nothing to do with that part of her family.

  


Lucas, of course, was first-rate. He had been working with Victor for years. He had started working with Victor far before Philip came into the picture. In all fairness, Lucas should have been the one to step into Victor's place, but Philip was blood. He had the Greek, Kiriakis blood thrumming through his veins and that made him more than acceptable to be the head of the family. Lucas played his role as the VP of Titan, their front company, and he handled the money coming in and out of the family business. His wife, Sami, stayed at home and took care of their son, Will, and played the part of a mob wife.

  


Philip stubbed out his cigar, and crossed to the curtained windows. He stared out on the grounds of the Kiriakis estate while idly buttoning his shirt. Philip thought of his old friend, Jason Masters. Jason had once been a break-out star of the hockey scene for the Seattle Chinooks. After many incidents that had to do with his famous anger, and an opposing player in a coma, Jason was kicked out of the league and it cost him all the teams in the NHL. Philip smiled at the memory of his old friend. Yes, he would be a nice addition to the Kiriakis family. 


	2. Jason Masters

Chapter 1

  


Philip sat at a corner table in Tuscany flanked by his two bodyguards, Niko and an ex-wrestler named Diesel. Philip was going over a few details with Lucas over the phone, when his driver appeared with Jason Masters. 

Jason hadn't changed much over the years. He was still the same cocky son of a bitch he always had been. His image would need cleaning up, Philip noted. Jason was dressed in the latest of what the hip hop crowd was wearing. Baggy jeans, basketball jersey, Timberlands, and lots of jewelry. Philip snickered at his image.

  


Jason walked into Tuscany with the expectation that one of his old high school friends wanted to chat. When he saw Philip, the first thing Jason thought of was that he belonged on the cover of Mobsters R Us. Philip was dressed in a charcoal silk suit with his hair slicked back, and a toothpick hanging from his mouth. In the seat across from Philip, Jason sloppily sat down, doing so just to piss him off.

  


Philip ended his call and lit a cigar while studying Jason. Philip believed that after some fine tuning, Jason would have a lucrative career within the family. Philip offered Jason a cigar, and he took one lighting it with his own zippo. 

Jason clicked it shut. "So, what's with all the bullshit Phil? What am I here for?"

Philip smiled, always count on Jason to get to the point. "I want you to join my crew, Jase."

Jason arched an eyebrow, "Your crew? What the hell are you talking about?"

Philip leaned across the table with a menacing look, "Don't play stupid with me, Masters. You know what I'm talking about. I suggest you think about it, because I won't be asking you again. Face it, you have no more options. No one in their right mind would ever ask you into their hockey league again. You blew it. I'm your only option."

  


Jason glared at his childhood friend. "Listen here Kiriakis, you better be glad that I consider you my friend cause I've put guys into coma's for less than that."

Philip straightened in his seat, taking a puff from his cigar. "Welcome aboard, Jase."

Philip shook Jason's hand and motioned for Niko. 

Niko bent down beside his boss. "Yes, sir?"

"I want you to take Mr. Masters and get him set up. Get him the apartment in the penthouse, whichever car in the garage he wants, and for the love of God get him some decent clothes."

Niko nodded and escorted Jason to the waiting car.

*******

  


Jason studied himself in the mirror. Hot damn, he looked good! Jason smirked at himself in the mirror and gave himself a chin-up. 

His golden hair was spiked up, he had on a black Armani suit, crisp white shirt and a bright yellow silk tie. Jason looked at himself one last time before leaving his new penthouse apartment.

He made his way down the elevator and to the parking garage, turning off the alarm to his new black Audi. 

Jason slid behind the wheel and marveled at his new life. Granted his new life of crime, but who was he kidding? He'd never been accused of being a saint. 

  


Jason steered his car out of the garage and onto the busy downtown street. He cut over to the lane he needed for his exit, while the truck behind him laid on the horn. Jason looked in his rearview and flipped the guy the bird. "Ah, fuck off."

After his hockey career fizzled, Jason had been stuck. None of the other teams wanted him and he had no where to go. He had been working at the steel factory and living in a crappy apartment when Philip had found him. Jason really didn't know what he was supposed to do, but Phil told him to hang around him and Lucas for a while to get the picture, and then he would being doing stuff on his own.

******


	3. Miriam Lockhart

Chapter 2

  


three weeks later...

  


Miriam Lockhart whizzed about her apartment trying not to be late for the fifth time that week. She looked over at her clock and saw that she already was. "Shit!"

She hurriedly buttoned her light blue police issue work shirt and slipped into her navy skirt. She was a Civilian Aid officer at the Salem P.D. 

Actually she was more like a glorified secretary, but she liked her job and did it well. She just had a problem of getting there on time. 

Mimi checked her reflection in the mirror and smoothed down her flyaway curls. Grabbing her purse, she raced out the door.

Mimi didn't have her own car, seeing as how all her money went for rent, so she hopped on the bus headed towards downtown Salem.

****

  


Brady Black could be a real son of a bitch. When it came to his business, he didn't let anything get in his way. Working for the Dimera's had changed him. He had become a hardened, sardonic man. Although he still held a soft spot for his wife Chloe and their 5 year old son, Thadeus Jonathan Black. 

  


His wife, Chloe, had always wondered why he chose to join the Dimera's rather than his grandfather's family business. Brady would always make some sort of an excuse, but truth be told, Brady wanted to keep Chloe far away from Philip Kiriakis. 

Philip was the type of man who didn't know what the word 'no' means. Brady knew that if Chloe was around, Philip would try to make her his again. 

  


So Brady had joined his Uncle Tony's family. Tony was the head of the family, but his son Rex took charge of the day to day things. Just then the phone rang. It was Rex. "Hello, Rex."

"Brady. Glad I caught you. Kiriakis has a new member in his crew."

Brady raised an eyebrow, "Really? Pray tell."

"Jason Masters." 

Brady scoffed, "Masters?"

Rex frowned, "You know him?"

Brady smiled, "Yeah, he's nothing but a thug. Now he's trying to hack it as a gangster for Kiriakis. Believe me, Dimera we have nothing to worry about.

  


Brady was happy being second in command. He kept his image up as the V.P. of Basic Black, where his sister worked as a fashion designer.

At the thought of his sister, Brady looked at the frames on his desk. He didn't get to see Belle that much anymore, due to Shawn. 

His cousin Shawn was a do-right man, and he had an unshakable sense of justice. Brady should know, he had tried to crack him. But Shawn held fast with his beliefs and worked to bring down his brother in law and his uncle, but Salem was so corrupt that no one would be able to touch them.

****

Shawn hauled Jason out of the back of the squad and pushed him into the P.D. Shawn had been following Jason for about a week after being tipped that he know worked for Kiriakis. On a minor traffic violation, Shawn had Jason pulled over and brought in for questioning.

  


Mimi sat at her desk and answered the phones. 

"Salem P.D. Can I help you? Ma'am, please slow down. What? You're stuck in your bathroom? Okay, okay. Calm down, Mrs. Jackson. I'll send someone over to help you."

Mimi hung up the phone and looked at the officer standing beside her desk grinning at her.

Mimi sighed, "Mrs. Jackson had locked herself in again. Would you go help her?"

Officer Kendall laughed, "That old bag locks herself in can at least once a week."

Mimi rolled her eyes, "I know. Just go help her." 

Mimi couldn't help but feel sorry for the 80 year old woman living alone. Half the time she phoned the police just to chat.

  


Mimi was sorting papers when Shawn and Jason appeared. Jason was handcuffed behind his back, with Shawn pushing him into the office.

Shawn was a plainclothes policeman and dressed like a thug. He wore baggy pants, a white T-shirt, black jacket and Air Jordans. His badge hung from a chain around his neck and he wore his gun in a shoulder holster. 

Mimi looked up, not paying attention to his prisoner. "Hey, Shawn."

Shawn glanced over at Mimi distractedly, "Hey Meems."

Jason turned his head sharply at the name and there sitting pretty as a picture was Miriam Lockhart. They locked eyes and Jason gave her a sexy grin before he was shoved in the 'Box'. The Box is what they called the interrogation room.

  


Mimi sat there, slightly nervous. Jason looked so different, so polished, so...hot! Mimi knew he was back in town, Philip had told her- but wow! He defiantly looked good in his black suit and purple tie. His hair, spiky as usual and that sexy grin upon his lips!

Mimi dug into her bag and pulled out her cell. 

She crouched down at her desk, "Philip, please." 

A short while later Philip answered. "Mimi. What's happening?"

"Shawn just brought Jason in, they're in the Box."

Philip frowned through the phone. "Who's in there with him?"

Mimi looked across the room, "Just Shawn right now. I guess now we find out if he's to be trusted, huh?"

"We can trust him, I'm sure. But if he betrays us, then you know what will happen." Philip disconnected and Mimi stowed away her phone and went back to her duties.


	4. Jan Spears

Chapter 3

  


Shawn sat across from Jason in the small, dimly lit interrogation room. Shawn pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket, a habit he had picked up being undercover, and offered Jason one. 

Jason refused so Shawn took one for himself. He leaned back in his chair and studied his old classmate.

Shawn smirked at him, "So I see you've done well for yourself, Masters. Must be lucrative being in Phil's crew."

Jason smiled, "Working at Titan is a great experience."

Shawn puffed out smoke and chuckled, "Come on, Masters. We both know that you don't have the brains to have an actual job. You're just a thug, hired muscle for Kiriakis' crew."

Jason seethed in his chair. He was itching to punch that smug grin off of Brady's face.

Shawn leaned forward, "I think you'll like it in jail, Masters. They will certainly like a pretty boy like you."

Jason struggled to free himself from the handcuffs pinning him to the chair.

Shawn laughed at him. "Oh! You're not going anywhere." 

Shawn continued to talk and try to get information out of Jason, but he wasn't talking. He wasn't a rat, and he knew that Shawn was just trying to scare him. 

Jason almost laughed at that. It took a lot more than Shawn Brady to scare him.

  


Just then the door to the room opened and Jan Spears walked through. 

"Detective Brady, I hope you have some reason other than a broken tail light to keep my client here."

Shawn stubbed out his cigarette, "Should of known you'd be here, Spears. I almost forgot that you're the defense attorney for Titan and in turn all the Kiriakis goons that get into trouble."

Jan ignored Shawn and walked over to Jason. "Take these cuffs off him right now, Detective."

Shawn did as he was told. He knew that he didn't have anything to hold Jason with, so he had to let him go. "I'll be watching you, Masters."

Jason rolled his eyes and then followed Jan out the door, winking at Mimi as he passed.

*****

  


Chloe sat on her balcony, slowly drinking her third vodka on the rocks. It was three in the afternoon and Chloe was still dressed in her red silk robe. 

She didn't care. She didn't care about much these days. 

She felt like she was in a movie. This couldn't be her life. She would wake up tomorrow and Brady would be like he used to be, carefree and happy. 

She would be living her dream of singing and she wouldn't be having an affair.

As if to remind her of this fact, Rex stepped out onto the balcony. He was fresh from the shower and was finishing dressing. He took the drink from Chloe's boneless hand.

"I hate to see you this way, Chloe. You know that I care for you."

Chloe looked up at him with lifeless eyes, "I could care less what you feel. I love Brady."

Rex crouched down beside her and smirked, "Then why did you just spend the last hour fucking me?"

With that he picked his suit jacket off the floor and left her room.

Chloe downed the rest of her drink and collapsed on the bed crying.

*****

  


Later that night...

  


Mimi filed the last of the papers and grabbed her purse out of the bottom desk drawer. She switched off the light over her desk and headed for the door. Finally her shift was over, but she couldn't go home just yet. There was someplace she had to be. 

She took three different buses to get there and went through the back way so no one would see her. 

If Mimi was seen around Philip or anyone that is a known member of his crew, then she would be under watch too. And that wouldn't work very well for her or Philip. 

Mimi was the insider that they needed in the police department. It would have been nice to have a captain or Lt on their payroll, but that wasn't an option. There was no way anyone could buy off Abe Carver.

So Mimi watched what came in, and if it was something Philip had going on, she would hide it, re-route it, lose it, or just back burner it till it was clear. She listened to what was going on and how much they knew. She was quite good too, cause no one suspected her.

  


Mimi gave her coat to Henderson and walked into the dining room. She was the last to arrive, everyone else was already there.


End file.
